


Время

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: В какой момент все начинает катиться к дьяволу? Момент это, или же час, день, полугодие?





	Время

встречу — конечно, взвизгну да обниму.  
время подуспокоило нас обоих.  
хотя все, что необходимо сказать ему  
до сих пор содержится в двух обоймах. © Вера Полозкова

Если они встретятся на улице, Скуало пройдёт мимо.

В какой момент все начинает катиться к дьяволу? Момент это, или же час, день, полугодие? Мечник может многое сказать о времени. Каким оно бывает шустрым, если надо успеть перегруппироваться, отражая клинком лезвие чужого меча. Как безбожно тянутся часы ожидания, когда твой самый главный человек упакован в толщи льда. Скуало не носит наручных часов, сбивает время на новомодных гаджетах, определяет точку начала миссии как «здесь и сейчас», на мелкие части в порыве бешенства разрывает все настольные и настенные календари.

Отпущенный «на свободу» из льдов Тимотео босс кажется чужим. В его потухшем взгляде нет ничего, чего так терпеливо ждал Скуало. В его потухшем взгляде застыло само время, и Скуало начинает торопиться. Счёт идёт на дни, слишком быстрые, скомканные и торопливые. Скуало вдыхает в Занзаса минуты, проведенные без него в глухой тоске. Он делится данными о врагах и союзниках, рассказывает, каким ублюдком оказался Оттавио, опуская ненужные боссу детали, показывает видео своих боев, номера счетов с количеством нулей, равным состоянию Папы в Ватикане. Скуало возит Занзаса к побережью, растирает холодные ступни, разводит на песке костёр, но в глазах Занзаса только отблески чужеродного пламени. Словно завод у часов закончился, а как починить механизм, Скуало ещё не понял.

Ярость накрывает Занзаса, когда приходит известие о новом наследнике из Японии. Супербия ликует, вызывается поехать забрать у щенка-посыльного кольца, привезти Занзасу этот металлический символ власти. Скуало сбегает. От мысли, что разбуженная ярость — не его чертово достижение. Оставляет Луссурию нянчиться с боссом и сбегает, на другом конце Земли вдыхая полной грудью и покупая себе наручные часы.

Всё летит к дьяволу. Занзас никого не слушает, не оглядывается, считает этот бой своим и самым последним в жизни.  
Скуало проигрывает битву кольца Дождя намеренно. Не желая идти за таким Занзасом и надеясь, что время ещё можно повернуть вспять.

Когда кольца отказывают Занзасу в праве обладать Вонголой, время словно сбивается, начинает хромать и сбоить. Занзас возвращается в Италию. Один. Скуало приходится просить у Кавалонне одолжения и частный самолёт с личным доктором на борту. Не вся Вария способна выдержать перелёт гражданским авиалиниями. Скуало покидает Японию, но летит не за боссом, не домой. Когда за крылом самолёта чертой остаются острова, Скуало тоже проводит черту. И летит забирать Варию себе.

Занзасу плевать на доводы и беседы. С ним вообще становится невозможно разговаривать. Скуало подолгу стоит за дверью его кабинета, в тишине слушая тиканье секундной стрелки на запястье и придумывая слова, которые так и не озвучивает вслух.

В свой день рождения Занзас выкладывает на стол свои пушки, снимает китель, любовно выглаженный для него Луссурией, и исчезает в вечернем сумраке, окутавшем особняк Варии.

Месяц Супербия делает вид, что ничего не происходит. Ему подсовывают данные о слежке, газетные вырезки, записи с диктофонов. Занзас пьёт и играет, Занзас влипает в драку с золотой молодежью Палермо, Занзас совершенно пьяный рассекает по городу на чужом мотоцикле. Без рубашки и вечных перьев в волосах.

Скуало накидывает на плечи китель, цепляет на светлые пряди енотовый хвост, чертыхаясь, когда заколки оставляют на волосах колтуны, до одури гоняет рядовых и офицеров, дергает Варию на миссии, берясь и выполняя совершенно все. Один процент он списывает на бесконечную усталость, из которой теперь и не вылезает.

Через три года Савада пытается вмешаться. Находит Занзаса, о чем-то там с ним трепетно болтает часа два или три. Занзас не возвращается. Скуало приезжает к Саваде и популярно объясняет, куда тот пойдёт со своими речами, а так же поддержкой Варии, если ещё раз вздумает поговорить с Занзасом по душам. Китель Скуало уже перешили, а перья и енотовый хвост теперь не путаются в волосах. Савада больше не пытается, только вслед за Тимотео продолжает негласно спонсировать все гулянки Занзаса, оплачивая зачем-то его километровые счета.

Занзас умер двенадцать лет назад. Тогда, в особняке Девятого. Скуало умер вместе с ним. Время остановилось и больше не пожелало изменить свой ход, как бы Супербия не обманывался.

Если они встретятся на улице, Скуало пройдёт мимо.

Единственный страх, оставшийся в глубине души, тренируется каждый раз, когда Скуало получает папку на заказное убийство. Но у него было много времени, чтобы научиться стрелять с обеих рук. А в папках все ещё не появляется портрет Занзаса.


End file.
